


Cuddle Cuddle (Muse Babies)

by pyrocookiewolffox



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Ayase Yuki, F/F, Hotaru - Freeform, Muse Babies, Sonoda Hideki, Yudeki, Yuuki - Freeform, Yuutaru, mentions of nozoeli
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 12:10:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5290157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyrocookiewolffox/pseuds/pyrocookiewolffox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes cuddling your favorite thing can just make things so much better! Fluff. Ye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddle Cuddle (Muse Babies)

**Author's Note:**

> (Taken from Tumblr, you know the drill) So I fell asleep earlier and woke up around 2:something AM. And I can’t seem to sleep. So have some fluffy Yudeki and Yuutaru while I set myself for no sleep. :’D Meaning, trying to keep myself awake without passing out again.  
> Yuki and Hideki belong to skiretehfox  
> Hotaru and Yuuki belong to birbyonce

She was, understandably, just a little (maybe a lot) nervous to be walking to the Sonoda’s house without one of her siblings tagging along, or Yuuki-san. It probably might also do with the fact that when she was walking out of the building for her ballet recitals, they were already waiting for her, casually staring at the passerby until she walked up to announce her presence. Of course, being curious as to why they were there, she asked, “Are you waiting for something, Hideki-san?”

“Ah,” they responded, glancing down at her and giving her a soft smile. “Hoshi was adamant that I pick you up.” They sighed here and she noted the way their shoulders dragged down slightly. “Honestly, I don’t understand her sometimes. Even Nee-san and Hotaru-san were adamant about it.” They raised their hand out of their pocket to rub at their neck as they stared down at her with a smile and tired eyes.

She smiled up at the taller teen and placed a hand on their arm. “Hideki-san,” she said softly, “you sound  _and_  look tired. Are you feeling alright?”

They blinked at her, before lowering their hand back down to their side. They sighed, though the smile stayed on their features. “Maybe a little,” they admitted.

“Well, let’s head back to your house and you can take a nap then, okay,” she said, unconsciously grabbing their hand by moving her own from their arm and down. She threaded their fingers together and flashed them a smile as they sent a curious look her way.

And that was pretty much how they looked when walking back to Hideki-san’s house. Hand in hand and talking about their days. She already knew that she spent the day with Hoshi, considering it was the blonde that called her over. And it seemed Yuuki-san was spending the day with Nee-san, though where they were at was a mystery.  _Probably walking around a store knowing Nee-san,_  she thought letting out a small laugh at her sister’s expense. She cheered her sister on, however, hoping for the best for her.

“Yuki?”

“Ah. Just remembered something funny is all.”

They stared at her for a few moments, eyebrow raised and she smiled back. They nodded after a few seconds and halted. “We’re here,” they said. She nodded back. “Alright. Ah, I should message Onee-chan that I’m over at your place.”

“Please don’t.”

She giggled. “I think she’s satisfied with whatever you two did. I don’t think she’d want another match here at your own home.”

“If we let her have the chance, she’ll take it.”

“I’ll call my parents and tell them.”

“That’s better.”

And she did. Once they entered the house, she made sure to call her parents to tell them she was over at the Sonodas. Of course, mama was fine with it, but mom did take the phone and requested to speak with Hideki-san. At the time, Hideki-san went to their room, saying that they wanted to give her something that her mother insisted to give her whenever the two met, or something in the like. Mom then told her the ground rules for her to tell Hidek-san and Yuki just had to agree to them if only yo ease her mom’s worries. She faintly heard Hoshi and her mama laughing somewhere in the background. Bidding them good-bye, she ended the call and waited in the living room.

“Hello, Yuki-chan,” she heard a voice greet behind her, starting her. She turned and smiled at the ashen-haired woman, who smiled happily at her.

“Hello, Kotori-san,” she greeted back.

“So, Hideki’s back from picking you up?”

“Ah, yes. They went to go get what you wanted to give…me…?” She stared in confusion at the woman’s amused look and, before she could ask what was funny, her friend’s mother turned to walk back into the kitchen. 

“Can you go check on them for me, I have to make sure dinner is ready.” 

“O-of course.” She put her bag down on the couch and walked over to where she knew the older teen’s room was at. She gave a polite knock, then called out softly, “Hideki-san?” When she got no answer, she grabbed the knob and slowly turned it, opening the door with just as much care as she did with turning the knob.

Their room was neat and tidy and it made her smile, considering how Onee-chan’s room is, she was always amazed at how different the short-haired blonde was to Hideki-san. And how close those two were as friends, even if Onee-chan labeled them as a rival. She giggled softly at that thought, and looked around the older teen’s room. She found them, lying on their bed with their arms outstretched beside them as they slept.

_They look…adorable,_  she thought, walking into the room a bit more, leaving the door ajar as she sat on the bed, hoping to not wake the light, blue-haired teen. She didn’t. They continued to sleep peacefully, She smiled, before something in their hand caught her attention. She turned and stared at the bag that they were holding. She took the bag and looked inside it, her smiling softening, and her eyes gazing gently down at the package. She turned to the sleeping teen, and placed a hand on the bed to balance her as she moved forward and placed her lips gently on the teen’s forehead. 

She leaned back, gazing softly down at the teen with affectionate eyes. “Thank you,” she murmured, closing her eyes and placing her forehead on their own.

* * *

“Thanks for spending the day with me, Hotaru,” Yuuki said as she walked into her house, followed by the taller girl. Hotaru grinned and rubbed the back of her neck, laughing, though you can hear the nervous tint in it if you listen closely.

“No problem,” she said, feeling a blush coming on as the ashen-haired girl gave her a soft smile, her amber eyes glowing with an emotion that was making the blonde-haired girl red in the face more and more.

“Welcome home, Yuuki! And hello, Hotaru-chan!”

“Ah, hello, Kotori-san!”

“Hi, mom! Is Hideki home?”

Kotori smiled knowingly as she pointed over towards where their rooms were at. “They got home ten minutes ago,” she said.

“Ah,” Hotaru said, remembering that her younger sister was here, too. “Where’s Yuki?”

Kotori’s smile was wide when she replied, “In Hideki’s room.”

The two teens stayed silent as the ashen-haired woman went back to the kitchen, humming, but not before parting with, “Umi-chan should be home soon! Try to be good kids until then, okay.”

Yuuki nodded, not registering her mother’s words. After a few moments of silence between the two, they began walking forward, heading into Hideki’s room. They halted, however, when they saw what it was that Kotori saw minutes before their arrival home.

Hideki was curled around a sleeping Yuki, with one arm resting underneath the purple-haired girl’s head and the other resting on the girl’s waist, almost bringing the girl even closer to them. The young girl’s head was nestled snugly in the crook of their neck, and her hands seemed to be clung tight on the front of their shirt. The thing that caught Hotaru’s attention, was the light blue, hooded sweater with snowflakes on it that her sister was wearing, which she wasn’t wearing when she left the house for her ballet recital.

“That is really cute.”

“Yeah…” The blonde turned to Yuuki, mouth open to say something, when she noticed the girl’s phone out. She put two and two together and grinned. “Did you just…?”

Yuuki glanced at her and winked. “Our little secret,” she whispered.

Hotaru chuckled and shook her head, before turning towards her sister and her sister’s crush. “You should send that to our mom—she’ll get a kick out of that.”

“I’m planning on sending it to her, yes, after I show it to my mother.” The blonde shook her head and began walking out of the room, Yuuki following. As soon as the door was closed, she felt two arms wrap around her waist and she flushed, turning to the ashen-haired girl, who smiled up at her slyly.

“Y-Yuuki?”

“Maybe we should cuddle, too?”

And just like that, her face was beet red and she began stuttering over her words, trying to find a way to say what she wanted to say. But her words stumbled together and fused together to form weird sentences.

“We don’t have to be sleeping like they were. It’s just a cuddle.”

“R-r-r-right…”  _Someone help me._

“We can cuddle on the couch.”

“O-o-okay…”  _No, seriously, help. She’s going to kill me with her usual ways._

“Great!” Even with this agreement, Yuuki didn’t seem to want to move from her spot, even going so far as to nuzzle her forehead against the taller girl’s back.  _Oh,_  Hotaru thought, understanding what it was that she wanted, feeling her heart pound in her chest as she placed her hands on the girl’s thighs. Yuuki happily complied onto jumping on her back, as she moved her arms from the taller girl’s waist to her shoulders, wrapping them there to keep her in place. She kept her hands on the girl’s thighs as she began walking towards the living room, flushing an even deeper red (if that was possible), when she saw Umi walking to the kitchen, only to stop and raise a brow at them.

“Welcome home, mom,” Yuuki chirped happily, resting her chind on golden locks.

“Yuuki,” Umi responded, smiling at her daughter, then turning to Hotaru, who flinched slightly at the overprotective gleam in the woman’s eyes. “Hotaru. Make sure you don’t drop her.”

“I-I won’t, ma’am,” the blonde said, standing up straighter. 

“Good.”

“Mom.” The amusement and slight irritation in the girl’s voice could be clearly heard and Hotaru bit her lip to hold the laughter in. She didn’t think she’d hear that type of tone coming from the other girl before now. Um raised her hands and waved them in front of her, before smiling and bidding the two to be careful before walking into the kitchen to announce her presence to her wife.

Hotaru walked over to the couch and allowed Yuuki to sit down first, before she plopped down next to the ashen-haired girl, letting out a small sigh as her heartbeat went back to its normal pace…

Only to speed up again when she felt familiar arms wrap around her own and a head nuzzling her shoulder. She wondered if she can cook something on face with how warm it was getting with all of these contacts with her crush. Although, she didn’t mind it, considering Yuuki had the most contented smile on her features when she was lying her head on her shoulder. She wondered if that was why Yuki may have fallen asleep next to Hideki and, truthfully speaking, it probably might be, considered how much she liked them. She glanced down at Yuuki again, before smiling and resting her head on the other girl’s, chuckling when she felt a pout form on the other girl’s lips since they were pressed against her shoulder.

Both sisters got the chance to cuddle with their favorite birds that day.


End file.
